bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
Spawn
'History of the username' "I was visiting my cousins AGES ago while playing Halo Combat Evolved for a LAN party. This was my first time playing Halo. I was killed, over and over again. Our most played gametype was Fiesta Slayer on Boarding Action. Everyone called me Spawn because I was just dieing and re-spawning again. "31" happens to be my favorite number (besides 7) so I decided to put the two together and create a name for myself. " "I also reinforced the name from reading the Spawn Comics by Todd McFarlane. 'Early Bungie.net Days (2005 - 2007)' Spawn joined Bungie.net on April 26th, 2005. Most of his early threads were in the game forums. In 2005, his most popular thread was "The Navbar looks like a soccerball!". During the Halo 2 era, Spawn was seen mostly in the main forums. Popular places were New Mombasa, Underground and Optimatch Forum. Spawn created different "offtopic polls". His oldest poll from back in 2005 is known as "What is your favorite vehicle?" from the Halo 2 forum. Which was created just shy of 10 days after joining. Over the years, Spawn has been actively involved in Halo discussion. From debates about the AR and BR threads, to leaked footage on the next Halo game. Some of his most note worthy threads include, "Halo 2 Visual Flair Thread: LONG READ: Mass Information: UPDATED", "Halo Reach has no incentive to WIN! [VIDEO], "Fixing the Quit Ban 101" and "Bungie.net 2012 - A Community Effort (revamped OP!)". How do you feel about "birthday threads" on Bungie.net? was Spawn's 7 year thread. Spawn achieved Mythic Member November of 2009. During that time he "fixed" a link and was banned for NSFW content from Yoozel for two weeks. After that incident, Spawn was warned thoroughout the next year. His friend Hylebos always classified him as "perma-membered" as his previous ban from Yoozel kept him from gaining his Bungie.net title for quite some time. On January 2nd 2012, spawn031 re-gained his Mythic Title. He was prompted by Hylebos with this message: 'Private Groups (2008 - 2011)' On October 28 2010, Spawn created the group Robot Academy. This was a replacement group for a descending private group. Spawn worked with OMARRCHR to recreate this community. A member that went by Darthdizor, created a the original group named Robot Factory. This group was an expierement to see how many members it could accumulate within a certain time period. Bot accounts were created and spread throughout bungie.net. Spawn and OMARRCHR decided to house Robot Factory's community in a new group. Thus, Robot Academy was born. Darthdizor was permabanned by Achronos , and still lurks bungie.net today. He does occassionally poke into Robot Academy , but all of his accounts remain banned after posting. In late 2011, Spawn passed the torch of management of Robot Academy to another member Sepian1148 . The group is managed and run by Sepian as of 2013. In April 2011, Spawn founded community group known as Bnet Regulars. This group is private, as many of it's members are known for contributions within the Bungie Community. The intent was to create a group solely for users that frequent the community forum regularly. Most members already know each other and it was simple to find contributors. Discussion is restricted with Bnet Regulars (Bungie.net Regulars). Bnet Regulars has been featured in public blog s by ARBITOR 5 in 2012. The Bnet Regulars roster also includes Forum Ninjas and Bungie Employees. Current Private Groups *Bnet Regulars *Comet *HFCS *Penny Arcade Expo The Darkest Corner *The WorkPLace *Welcoming Committee *Dude Nailers 'Halo Unity (2012)' In 2012 a fan made website known as HaloUnity was created by the founders of HaloCharts (Firestream and TuffJuice ). Bungie was a represented faction within Unity and it needed an ambassador. Spawn was endorsed by DeeJ and Halcylon. Spawn chose other staff representatives to assist him in managing this project. The original roster for the Bungie faction has 7 members which are: Spawn, DeeJ , Halcylon , Duardo , Hylebos , Biwald and True Underdog. Involvements with this project includes organizing regular gamenights, posting new content and keeping an active community to correspond with other communities. 'Super Good Advice (2013)' SGA was created upon Bungie's presentation of GDC 2013 with Destiny, A 3 Legged Goat immidiately claimed the group name "Super Good Advice" nodding to the gun shown at GDC. Throughout later months, Spawn , Hylebos and A 3 Legged Goat decided to combine forces create this group into a unique Destiny "news esk hub" hosted right on bungie.net. During 2013, SGA started as a thread series covering many hot topics in Destiny. 'The Welcoming Committee (2013)' In October 2013, Spawn was asked to join the Welcoming Committee along with Hylebos , Malfar and MoonDawg . The members of this committee are known as a "Forum Mentor " to the Bungie.net Community. Their primary responsibilities rely in providing a welcoming hand to new members and to watch over the Support/Help forum. Trivia * Spawn's 7 year bungie.net thread * Spawn competed with Dude Nailers to win 3rd place in the HaloCharts BTB Tournament in 2011. Registration via bungie.net, teaser. * In 2011, Spawn won the "Most likely to be DeeJ' in the Annual Bungie Awards. * In 2012, Spawn's group Bnet Regulars was featured on Bungie's Blog through a Ride Along. * Spawn has been featured on Kotaku for piecing together the box art for Halo 4 on NeoGAF. * Spawn has helped the web team write help.bungie.net articles for the community including Linking/Unlinking Accounts, and Groups Clans and Alliances. Category:Users Category:Bungie user Category:Bungie Community Category:Community Category:Forum Regular Category:Bungie.net Category:B.net Users Category:Forums Category:Mythic Members Category:Community Regulars